See You Again
by ciu-chan
Summary: Aku akan kembali menjumpaimu, saat aku bangkit dari mimpi panjang. AkaFuri. Vamp!Akashi and GoM. Oneshot.


**Kuroko no Basuke milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Warning: hati-hati dengan _timeline_ yang kelewat berantakan, _past-future setting_, penuh kalimat berkontradiksi, vamp!AkashiandGoM, human!Furihata, slight pairing KagaKuro, AoKise, MidoTaka, dan MuraHimu, serta ke-OOC-an, plus typo(s) beserta ketidak EYD-an penulisan.**

**A/N: tidak ada hubungannya dengan _At Second Sight. _Di sini mata Takao saya buat seperti di_ colored-page-manga_. Semoga kalian menikmati cerita panjang ini...**

* * *

><p><strong>Aku akan kembali menjumpaimu, saat aku bangkit dari mimpi panjang.<strong>

* * *

><p><em> Dingin–air hujan yang merembes di atap kayu rapuh menetes dan jatuh di atas pipi keringnya. Gelap–matahari telah digantikan oleh bulan, sayangnya di tempat ia berada bayanganlah yang ia dapatkan. Hangat–jantungnya masih bertalu di dalam dadanya meski lambat dan napasnya sesak. Terang–ketika mata gelapnya bertemu dengan dua mata berbeda warna. Kotor–rambut coklatnya tertutupi oleh debu. Bersih–rambut merah si pemilik mata dwiwarna itu berkilau di hadapannya.<em>

_Kedua tangan milik seorang dengan mata merah-emas itu mengangkat tubuhnya untuk membantunya berdiri. Kimono yang digunakan orang itu jelas mewah, merah gelap, sederhana, elegan, dan berbau manis. "Aku suka matamu," orang itu membuka mulut. Suaranya bergema lembut di telinga. Sentuhan ringan untuk menghilangkan air di pipinya terasa dingin. Bukan dingin yang selama ini mengurungnya di dalam ruang kosong sendirian, tapi dingin yang menyelamatkan._

_"Akhirnya aku menemukanmu," si pucat berambut merah itu mendekatkan wajahnya, mencium aroma menjijikkan miliknya. Ia terhenyak saat orang yang nampak seumuran dengannya, menjilat bibirnya. Akibat terkejut, pemuda berambut merah itu berhasil menyelipkan lidahnya di dalam mulutnya. Kehausan yang sedari tadi ia rasakan, lenyap saat pertukaran saliva mereka selesai. Pemuda berambut merah itu tampak puas, menyeringai kemudian mendekapnya, tak takut segala debu dan pasir di tubuhnya akan mengotori kimononya._

_"Namaku Akashi Seijuurou," ucapnya seraya melepaskan pelukannya. Perasaan aneh menyerbu sang pemuda berambut coklat, seakan ada sesuatu dalam dirinya yang bergejolak sewaktu mendengarkan nama itu. Pemuda bermata sewarna rambutnya itu yakin bahwa ia akan pergi bersama pemilik mata merah-emas yang telah sedari tadi menangkap hatinya._

_Sadar sedang dipandangi dengan tatapan bertanya, ia berdeham dan berkata, "maaf, tapi aku tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Lama sekali semenjak terakhir kali namaku disebut, dan kini aku melupakannya."_

_Pemuda bernama Akashi Seijuurou itu mengangkat dagunya dengan jemari, hati-hati seakan pemuda penuh debu itu akan hancur kapan saja jika diperlakukan kasar, juga, memaksanya untuk mengembalikan fokus pada mata merah-emas itu. "Kouki. Namamu Kouki."_

_Mendengar kalimat barusan, sang pemuda berambut coklat tersenyum–senyuman asli pertama kali semenjak ia dibeli. Seijuurou memutarinya dengan langkah lambat, membelai rambut coklat kusut sepanjang pinggang itu._

_"Nama adalah salah satu bagian penting dalam hidup manusia. Bagi mereka, nama bisa menjadi pelindung, membawa keselamatan atau bencana, juga dapat menentukan masa depan. Tidak hanya itu, nama bisa mencerminkan sifat seseorang." Sebuah pertanyaan muncul di benak pemuda berambut coklat itu, seakan membaca pikirannya, Seijuurou melanjutkan, "Kanji dari namamu memang tidak spesial, berarti sesuatu yang biasa, sederhana," kecupan kecil kembali dicuri dari bibirnya, "tapi itu sesuai denganmu," perasaan terluka karena dikatai begitu diganti dengan perasaan penuh terima kasih, "nama itu akan melindungimu, dari mereka, dari makhluk yang berencana melukai dirimu, dari aku, juga dari dirimu sendiri."_

_"Kouki," pemuda kurus kering itu mencoba mengucapkan nama barunya hingga pas di lidah, kemudian tersenyum lagi._

_"Aku suka senyumanmu."_

_Seijuurou mendekapnya untuk yang kedua kali, punggung mungilnya beradu dengan dada bidang. Namun, detak jantung yang ia rindukan tak dapat ia rasakan._

_"Kau menyadarinya?" anggukan lemah menjawab. "Kau takut?" gelengan hebat menjawab._

_"Aku senang mengetahuinya," Seijuurou menghela napas lega, "nah, kalau begitu, Kouki, tinggallah bersamaku."_

_Tangannya balas menggenggam tangan Seijuurou yang dingin, "iya, Seijuurou."_

.

.

.

Itu kenangan yang tidak akan terlupakan oleh Kouki–ia berjanji akan menjauhkan diri dari apa yang membuat dirinya tersakiti, sebab hal itu akan membuat orang terkasihnya juga tersakiti. Aroma hujan menyapa indra penciuman Kouki, membuatnya mabuk hingga kerinduan akan orang tuanya meluap. Air mata berusaha melepaskan diri tapi Kouki mencegahnya dengan mengusap matanya kasar. Jantungnya bertalu-talu hingga terasa sakit, Kouki meringis dan meremas bajunya. Meskipun nama sendiri ia lupakan, ia tidak akan melupakan orang terkasihnya.

Tetesan air mengalir di pipi Kouki saat ia keluar dari kamar ke tengah hujan. Dinginnya membuat napas Kouki berat, namun ia tak peduli. Ia terbatuk-batuk, tak sengaja tersedak air hujan. Teriakan salah satu teman–atau pelayan–Seijuurou, pemuda berambut pirang dengan manik madu yang hangat, mengejutkan Kouki dan memaksanya untuk berganti pakaian dan bergabung dengan yang lain untuk makan malam.

.

.

.

_"Apa benar aku boleh memakan ini?" Kouki memandang Seijuurou dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Bau ayam mempercepat proses lapar Kouki, bunyi perutnya telah keluar dari tadi._

_"Kau itu milikku. Apa yang kau punya adalah milikku, dan yang kupunya adalah milikmu," Seijuurou menarik kursi kayu, menyuruh Kouki duduk. "Kau seharusnya tahu aku tidak butuh itu," Kouki menunggu hingga pemiliknya menyelesaikan kalimatnya, "yang kubutuhkan hanya ini." Hidung Seijuurou menghirup dalam-dalam aroma darah dari pembuluh nadi di leher Kouki, ada desiran aneh di dalam diri Kouki, aneh tapi nyaman. Rasa takut tak pernah muncul ketika Seijuurou bersamanya. Cukup tekanan dari aura pemuda berambut merah itu yang membuat Kouki menurut._

_"Makanlah dulu, aku bisa menunggu," Kouki memasukkan nasi ke dalam mulutnya, beberapa butirnya lolos dan menghiasi sekitar bibir merahnya. "Sampai kapan pun, aku akan menunggu," dalam sekejap mata Seijuurou menampakkan kerapuhan, seperti ia memiliki keinginan yang tak bisa dikabulkan._

_Mata merah darah penuh keangkuhan juga mata emas tanda kesempurnaan, keduanya ditujukan pada Kouki. Kecanggungan tercipta, membuat Kouki bingung saat sup ikan tumpah di meja. Tawa lembut terdengar dari Seijuurou, seakan mengungkapkan bahwa kesedihan tak terjelaskan tadi telah lenyap._

_"Seijuurou."_

_"Hmm?"_

_"Ngomong-ngomong tentang ayam–"_

_"Enak?"_

_"Iya. Ayam itu–"_

_"Kau suka?"_

_"Iya aku suka, dan–"_

_"Kau mau lagi?"_

_"Iya aku mau, tapi tunggu–"_

_"Masih ada banyak di dapur."_

_"Oh, terima kasih. Tapi bukan itu maksudku, dengarkan dulu," Seijuurou berhenti menggoda Kouki, juga berhenti meraba-raba punggung Kouki, memasang telinga baik-baik._

_"Dulu, saat aku masih kecil. Tentunya sebelum kedua orang tuaku tiada dan aku belum dijual oleh keluarga ayahku. Kami merupakan orang miskin. Ayahku lari dari rumah, memilih menikah dengan wanita–ibuku–yang tidak memiliki status apa-apa. Ayahku bangsawan, hidupnya selalu tercukupi, tak seperti ibu yang bekerja layaknya pria–kerja kasaran. Mungkin, hanya mungkin sih," Kouki terkekeh, "ayahku jatuh cinta pada senyuman ibu–hangat, seolah akan ada keberuntungan yang menimpamu."_

_Pemuda berambut merah itu menyodorkan air bersih dalam gelas keramik saat Kouki sedikit tersedak saat akan menelan makanan dan berbicara bersamaan. "Kalau begitu aku sama dengan ayahmu," sebelah alis Kouki terangkat, "aku juga jatuh cinta dengan senyumanmu." Ruang makan berpenerangan lilin memungkinkan Kouki menyembunyikan wajah merah padamnya._

_"Kami tinggal di dekat hutan, berbaur bersama warga di pinggir sungai. Menghapus garis antara bagsawan dan rakyat jelata. Makanan tiap hariku saat itu adalah ayam. Lebih tepatnya, sayap."_

_"Makanya tubuhmu kurus begitu."_

_"Meski begitu kami hidup bahagia," mata coklat Kouki mengikuti nyala api yang goyah dihembus angin malam, "kami menggoreng sayap ayam dengan api kecil dan rempah-rempah yang ada di hutan. Perlahan-lahan. Karena bukan pertanyaan: berapa banyak yang dimakan satu orang, melainkan sebelah sayap yang mana yang akan dimakan." Air mata membuat lapisan tipis, coklat polosnya merefleksikan bagaimana api kecil itu membakar sayap ayam. "Kami memasaknya dengan api yang begitu kecil. Biar kami dapat menyesap aromanya tanpa terburu-buru. Hingga terasa seperti telah makan. Agar tak merasa kelaparan. Supaya terasa hangat. Aromanya, membuat diri serasa lagi makan."_

_Tangan Kouki bergerak-gerak, menggambarkan salah satu kenangannya di udara. Seijuurou tersenyum tipis mendengarnya, "yang pangkal sayap untuk ibu, bagian tengah untuk ayah, dan yang paling ujung untukku," lapisan tipis hancur, meleleh di pipi pucat Kouki, membiarkan Seijuurou turun tangan untuk membersihkannya. "Terkadang, ibu menyisakan bagian pangkal untukku, meski cuma sedikit. Itulah cara kami–orang miskin–makan setiap hari. Kau tidak akan tahan jika hidup seperti itu Seijuurou." Kouki terkekeh, namun perasaan itu tak mencapai mata._

_"Salah," Seijuurou mencubit pipi Kouki, "aku bisa hidup apa pun yang terjadi, asal kau ada, Koukiku."_

_Warna merah kembali menodai pipi pucat Kouki. Si pemuda berambut coklat nyaris berteriak dan memukul Seijuurou jika rasa sakit di tenggorokannya tak menghalanginya._

_"Tidurlah, Kouki," sambil membelai rambut coklat yang sudah bukan sepanjang pinggang, Seijuurou mengantar Kouki ke tempat tidur–tempat tidur mereka berdua. "Aku bisa memintanya besok."_

_"Mimpi indah Kouki."_

_"Kau juga Seijuurou."_

.

.

.

Kenangan saat menceritakan kisah sayap ayam pada Seijuurou mengalir ke ingatan kini Kouki. Aroma ayam yang dibawa salah satu pelayan Seijuurou, dengan kasar membuatnya kembali teringat. Ia menatap ke balik jendela. Begitu lama ia telah bersama Seijuurou, hingga empat musim berkali-kali datang. Bukan awal yang membawa perasaan hangat dan dingin bersamaan, tapi bagian tengah dengan perasaan beku. Beku yang positif, kemudian Kouki menambahkan kata negatif. Beku positif dan negatif. Positifnya yang berarti Seijuurou akan lebih sering di rumah–sebagai makhluk bukan manusia, masalah makhluk sebangsanya memaksa Seijuurou sebagai keturunan darah murni mengurus hal-hal yang ada–dari sederhana sampai yang rumit. Tapi sejauh apa pun dari rumah, setidaknya seminggu sekali Seijuuro akan pulang dan menemaninya hingga tertidur. Membungkus tubuh Kouki dalam balutan aroma familier. Lagipu;a bau asing dari pemilik Kouki sebelumnya berubah seketika tubuhnya dan Seijuurou telah berhasil menjadi satu.

* * *

><p><em>Selama puluhan tahun hidupnya–tidak sebentar seperti manusia biasa, Seijuurou tak pernah merasa seantusias itu. Salah satu temannya mengatakan bahwa ada sesuatu berharga di gudang kosong milik salah satu keluarga manusia serakah di balik hutan. Ketika rasa bosan datang, dengan sengaja ia melarikan diri ke balik hutan, dan ia menemukan aroma manis–seperti sake yang berkualitas. Sake kesukaannya yang dibuat dari bunga yang tepat, yaitu sake krisan.<em>

_Pertama kali menjilatnya, Seijuurou berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk membunuh keinginan yang meminta lebih dari mengecupnya. Ia menahan diri–tidak sepenuhnya menghapus keinginan itu–Seijuurou menunggu waktu yang tepat. Pemuda di hadapannya saat itu begitu rapuh. Sendirian di dalam gudang bau, dan gelap, keluar hanya untuk dilecehkan juga dilukai. Bahkan melupakan namanya sendiri. Keyakinan akan tubuh mereka bersatu di masa yang akan datang, sudah lebih dari cukup untuk membuat Seijuurou membawa lari pemuda itu._

Saat kau menemukan orang yang tepat–dari segi sifat, penampilan dan yang terutama bau–jangan pernah melepasnya_, ingat Seijuurou akan ucapan ayahnya._

_Kembali ke kediaman Akashi, Seijuurou yang selama ini dimanja atau bisa disebut berkuasa, bermaksud untuk memanjakan pemuda berambut coklat itu. Rasa tidak takut dari pemuda itu membuat Seijuurou senang–perasaan aneh yang membuat semua bulu di tubuhnya berdiri kala melihat pemuda itu menatap mata merah-emasnya. Seijuurou bahkan memberi pemuda itu nama–bukan sekadar nama yang bisa saja ia dapatkan dari tinta hitam di atas gulungan-gulungan kertas, tapi nama yang memiliki arti dan melindungi pemuda berambut coklat itu._

.

.

.

Mata merah dan emas dengan sabar memberikan perhatian penuh pada sebutir salju yang jatuh perlahan dari langit, mendarat di telapak tangannya yang dingin. Ia bukan manusia, jantungnya juga tidak berdebar, tapi haus akan kehangatan, mengingatkannya pada Kouki. Kali ini ia baru pergi selama dua hari, tapi kebutuhan terhadap Koukinya mulai tak terbendung. Haus akan darahnya, terlebih pada alunan musik hasil detakan jantungnya yang membuat rindu–halus saat Seijuurou menemaninya, dan terkadang berupa irama cepat dan menghentak saat Seijuurou menggodanya. Pekerjaan telah selesai, sekarang waktunya ia mencari Kouki. Waktu yang Seijuurou miliki tidaklah banyak.

.

.

.

_"Bagaimana?" Kouki bertanya sambil tersenyum, ia bergerak cepat dalam lingkaran kecil. Kimono berwarna coklat kayu dengan sentuhan hijau gelap membungkus tubuh rampingnya. Wajahnya menunggu jawaban, Seijuurou menahan diri untuk tak menarik Kouki ke tempat tidur._

_"Kau tidak suka?" tanya Kouki lagi masih tersenyum, saat Seijuurou tak kunjung membalas. Lapisan-lapisan kimono itu membuat Kouki tampak sedikit berisi, warnanya sederhana dan sesuai dengan Kouki. Lengan kimono itu sedikit lebih panjang dari tangan Kouki, obinya terikat rapi dan elegan. Seijuurou suka melihat Kouki memakai kimono itu, lebih tepatnya ia suka pada Kouki yang tersenyum senang saat mengenakan kimono pemberiannya. Belahan kain yang mengekspos leher jenjangnya membuat Seijuurou menjilat bibir bawahnya sendiri dan menyapukan jemarinya lembut di situ._

_"Aku suka."_

_Seijuurou tak perlu bertanya untuk melakukannya. Menciumnya dalam-dalam, dan merasakan Kouki benar-benar. Malam itu penuh akan hal baru yang keduanya belum pernah rasakan._

.

.

.

Butiran salju yang jatuh dari dahan pohon akibat angin ke bahu Seijuurou, mengejutkannya hingga sentuhan itu menghentikan otaknya berproses. Senyuman tipis menyelinap diam-diam keluar. Seijuurou membiarkan dirinya tersenyum. Ia yakin dirinya masih bisa bertahan, setidaknya cukup kuat untuk tidak tertidur saat ini. Aroma pohon cemara mengantar dirinya masuk ke dalam kenangan lain. Ia memang akan hidup lama, dan itu berarti akan ada banyak ingatan yang terbuat. Tetap ada atau menghilang seiring waktu. Bagi Seijuurou, yang harus ada adalah kenangannya semenjak bertemu dengan Kouki.

.

.

.

_Sesampai di rumah penolongnya, Kouki ditarik oleh para pelayan Seijuurou untuk membersihkan diri. Memotong rambut coklat berantakannya, memandikannya dengan embun dari bunga, mengobati luka-lukanya yang beberapa hari lalu diberikan oleh mantan majikannya, dan memakaikan kimono polos dari kain sutra._

_Seijuurou senang dengan apa yang ada di depannya, bau murni Kouki menguar, begitu bersih, segar, dan memabukkan. Setelah mengisi perut Kouki dengan makanan yang dengan khusus Seijuurou masak, ia menghabiskan bermenit-menit menenggelamkan diri ke dalam aroma Kouki. Menghirup aroma manis saat kepalanya ia letakkan di bahu Kouki._

_Rasa laparnya menjadi-jadi saat mereka berdua berbaring di dalam kegelapan, di dua futon yang berbeda. Seijuurou bertanya-tanya, dengan aroma menggoda yang kuat juga jarak yang sedekat ini, apakah dirinya masih bisa menahan diri untuk tidak menerkam Kouki sekaligus?_

_Ia membalikkan tubuhnya ke arah Kouki tidur. Kedua matanya melihat lebih baik di dalam kegelapan. Melihat selimut tebal melindunginya dari dingin, rambutnya yang dengan sempurna membingkai wajahnya terurai di atas bantal, alis matanya yang tipis juga bulu matanya yang melengkung._

_Seijuurou dapat mendengar napas Kouki. Hirupan dan hembusan._

_Ia berdoa–sebenarnya ia tak perlu berdoa, lagipula makhluk apa yang dengan kerelaan hati mengabulkan permohonannya, seorang makhluk yang bahkan tak bisa berhenti membunuh. Tapi ia–Seijuurou–tetap mengharapkannya. Harapan di mana ia dapat tidur bersama Kouki, dalam satu tempat tidur. Dapat menciumnya sebanyak yang ia inginkan. Merasakan hembusan napas Kouki, beserta kehangatan tubuhnya. Menghirup aroma Kouki sampai ia puas. Serta mendengarkan irama detak jantung Kouki._

_Kemudian napas teratur itu berubah. Kouki menghirup udara begitu banyak sehingga ia harus membuka mulut untuk mengeluarkannya. Seijuurou bangkit dari tempat tidur, mengatakan bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Tangannya yang menggenggam terlalu kuat hingga berdarah, telah Seijuurou bersihkan. Membuat Kouki senyaman mungkin setelah lepas dari mimpi buruknya._

_Malam masih panjang. Satu kecupan di dahi, satu di hidung, dan yang terakhir di bibir. Seijuurou membelai poni coklat itu dengan penuh kasih sayang tulus–suatu hal yang tak pernah ia lakukan dalam hidupnya._

_Tiba-tiba ia mendengar dengkuran pendek sedikit kasar dan desahan dari Kouki. Membuat Seijuurou melonjak kecil, ia takut Kouki terbangun. Namun, wajah damai yang Kouki pasang membuat Seijuurou lega. Kouki terus mendengkur, menurut Seijuurou, Kouki mengeluarkan suara paling imut yang pernah ia dengar meski hanya untuk beberapa saat._

_._

_._

_._

"Kenapa Akashi-kun?" tanya seorang yang berambut biru terang, ia memasang ekspresi datar–meski Seijuurou tahu bahwa ia terkejut akibat tawa kecilnya. Dalam waktu sesingkat ini–satu jam–Seijuurou tak sengaja tertidur. Bangkit dari bunga tidurnya ia tanpa sadar mengingat salah satu kenangannya bersama Kouki. Mendekati tempat tinggalnya bersama Kouki–aroma Kouki secara otomatis ia cari. Hidungnya mendapati ada bau darah Kouki dalam hujan. "Kouki." Satu kata terlontar, si pemuda biru mengangguk lelah, "iya, aku tahu kalau Akashi-kun selalu memikirkan Kouki-kun."

Seijuurou melesat ke dalam rumah, meletakkan payungnya di sudut pintu, meminta seorang pemuda berambut hijau untuk mengurus hal-hal remeh lainnya.

* * *

><p>Kouki meringkuk seperti bola kecil, menahan sakit di dadanya yang menjadi-jadi. Tenggorokannya panas, suaranya pecah-pecah, ia kesulitan bernapas. Seakan tak ada cukup oksigen di ruangan ini, semuanya terenggut oleh aliran air dari langit. Ia terbatuk-batuk, kepalanya pusing, ketika bangkit dari lantai, tenaganya seakan hilang dan ia kembali terjatuh. Cairan hangat mengalir dari hidungnya–ia mengusap darah itu dengan bagian dalam lengan kimono gelapnya. Ia beruntung betapa tebal kimononya–tapi sebelum Seijuurou juga para pelayan mengetahuinya, Kouki harus mencuci bersih darah itu.<p>

Suara derap kuda, juga keributan di luar kamarnya menandakan bahwa Seijuurou sudah pulang. Dari jendela kayu, ia melihat Seijuurou turun dari kereta kudanya, menggunakan payung merah–salah satu kerajinan yang dibuat Kouki dari pelajarannya dengan pemuda berambut hitam bertahi lalat di sudut matanya beberapa minggu yang lalu. Terbiasa hidup di kalangan _vampire_, Kouki bisa membedakan aroma tiap-tiap orang. Seijuurou memiliki aroma yang kuat, auranya memaksa orang tanpa sadar menuruti perkataannya–sifatnya yang pendominan membuat Kouki tenggelam bersamanya. Untuk beberapa pelayan unik yaitu orang yang memiliki rambut layaknya pelangi (apabila digabung), juga hitam biasa, Kouki bisa membedakannya. Merah seperti Seijuurou membawa aroma seperti hewan buas yaitu harimau, bukan yang membuat orang takut dan menjauh darinya melainkan membuat orang-orang mendekati dirinya. Yang berwarna hijau baunya seperti lemon, sikapnya juga asam, tapi sebenarnya ia orang yang baik, sifat tidak jujurnya sering membuat Kouki tertawa. Si kuning memiliki aroma madu, begitu manis, membuat orang-orang jatuh ke dalam perangkap indahnya–mempesona sekaligus mematikan. Pemuda berambut ungu berbadan besar selalu membawa aroma makanan, agak sulit membedakan aromanya dengan aroma dapur, seringkali ia mendengar ocehan dari pemuda berambut gelap–sebagian rambutnya menutupi mata, Kouki suka dengan masakan mereka berdua. Sedangkan yang berambut gelap tadi memiliki aroma seperti hewan malam–ia berbau liar yang jinak, bulu kuduknya sering berdiri jika berlama-lama dengan pemuda itu, tapi secara bersamaan terasa aman–mirip dengan kenangan tentang ibunya. Ada satu lagi pemuda berambut gelap–yang ini berbelahan tengah–Kouki suka melihat mata jingga tajam itu tengah mengamati pemuda berambut hijau, seakan mereka ada hubungan dalam yang tak terjelaskan, aromanya segar mirip buah arbei, ia salah satu makhluk yang dapat melebur dengan banyak orang tanpa menimbulkan efek berarti. Selain itu ada dua orang berambut biru, gelap dan terang. Yang biru gelap aromanya sangat kuat–terkadang Kouki menutup hidungnya karena tidak tahan dengan bau keringatnya–tapi ketika bersama dengan yang berambut pirang, aroma mereka bercampur menjadi satu–menciptakan kesan melindungi. Dan yang terakhir yang bisa Kouki bedakan adalah yang berambut biru terang, ia tidak berbau tajam, juga tidak berekspresi, namun ketika tersenyum atau khususnya bersama dengan yang berbau harimau, ia akan mengeluarkan aroma bunga vanilla, menenangkan dan ketika Kouki duduk bersama pemuda itu, tanpa sadar ia bisa saja tertidur.

Cairan bening asin meluncur dari mata coklatnya hingga dagu, kemudian menetes di lantai kayu, meninggalkan bercak gelap di atasnya. Suara tawa di luar sana membuat jantungnya seakan diremas oleh tangan tak terlihat. Ia tak ingin keluar, jika bertemu dengan mereka, ia akan membenci dirinya sendiri dan tak pernah memaafkan dirinya.

Hujan di luar sana semakin deras, suara petir menggelegar. Udara dingin menembus masuk, ia terbatuk-batuk. Kouki menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangan, meredam suaranya agar tak terdengar. Ketika rasa gatal itu mereda, Kouki akan keluar untuk menyambut Seijuurou tapi ditahan oleh darah naik ke tenggorokannya, masuk dan membasahi mulutnya. Darah kali ini berwarna merah pekat nyaris berwarna hitam, tidak cair seperti yang keluar dari hidungnya, kali ini kental dan berupa gumpalan-gumpalan. Melihat itu Kouki merasa mual.

"Koukicchi, Akashicchi sudah kembali!" Suara merdu mengejutkannya.

Kouki yang kebingungan memutuskan mencuci tangannya dengan air hujan. Ia berharap aroma darah terbawa pergi bersama aliran air.

"Kouki." Pemuda berambut coklat itu berbalik, kimononya ikut bergoyang mengikuti gerakannya.

"Selamat datang kembali ke rumah, Seijuurou," Kouki berusaha tersenyum tapi ia tak yakin apa senyuman di wajahnya malah membuatnya nampak aneh di mata merah dan emas itu. Seijuurou tidak membalas, ia menundukkan kepala saat merasa Seijuurou sedang mengamatinya–dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki yang bersembunyi di balik kain sutra. Ia memastikan Kouki tak kekurangan apa pun.

Si pemuda berambut merah–kepala klan Akashi–menekuk kaki, mensejajarkan diri dengan Kouki. Aroma kesukaan Kouki menyelimuti dirinya, ia ingin mencium Seijuurou.

"Kouki."

"…iya."

"Angkat kepalamu." Ucapnya sambil menyentuh lembut bahu Kouki.

Yang disuruh, menuruti, matanya takut-takut menemui mata Seijuurou. "Kau terlihat pucat. Sebaiknya kau istirahat," Kouki berusaha menyela, tapi Seijuurou melanjutkan, "apa kau sudah makan?"

"Tidak, hmmm, aku tak apa-apa, dan iya, aku sudah makan." Dagu Kouki diangkat perlahan oleh Seijuurou ketika ia kembali menunguk. Fokusnya kembali pada manik mengkilau dua warna itu.

Seijuurou melihat keluar jendela, melepaskan jubah yang dikenakannya, kemudian memasangkannya pada Kouki. Sambil menyurungkan wajah ke leher Kouki, ia berkata, "aku mencium darah."

Jantung Kouki menghentak sekali dan keras, "aroma itu menggodaku. Cairan merah indah itu berasal dari bibirmu, Kouki…"

Bibir Seijuurou kurang dari satu senti akan melumat bibir Kouki, tapi ia mendorongnya dengan seluruh tenaga tersisa.

"Jangan! Kau tak boleh menyentuhku!"

Kouki menyeret tubuhnya ke pojok kamar, meringkuk dalam kesakitan.

"Ada apa, hmmm, Kouki?" Seijuurou mendekati manusia mirip malaikat yang sedang hancur itu, meraih jemarinya dan meremasnya lembut. "Aku telah menciummu ribuan kali. Aku mengingat dengan jelas bagaimana teksturnya juga rasanya."

Kouki masih belum menyerah pada air mata yang siap jatuh kapan saja.

_Entah berapa kali bibir kita bersatu…aku juga mengingat bagaimana rasanya_, ucap Kouki dalam hati.

Mata merah dan emas berkilau khawatir, hati Seijuurou yang seolah diremas nampak di wajahnya.

"Apa," tubuh Kouki bergetar, "yang telah…" Seijuurou mendekapnya, "kuperbuat…?"

"Kenapa kau merahasiakannya Kouki?" nadanya tak menyalahkan dan juga tak menuduhnya, malah seperti ia berbicara pada diri sendiri–menyalahkan diri sendiri.

"Aku mohon, maafkan aku…"

Awal mula ia sakit tenggorokan, Kouki berpikir ia hanya kurang istirahat, sehingga ia meminum banyak air. Kemudian sakit tenggorokan itu menyebabkan ia terbatuk-batuk, ia tak menemui tabib karena menganggap bahwa dadanya sesak karena udara dingin setiap harinya. Ia tak sadar bahwa meski di sedingin apa pun ruangan yang dulu menguncinya, ia belum pernah merasa sesakit ini. Lama-kelamaan penyakit itu tumbuh, menghancurkan paru-parunya perlahan. Merenggut napasnya, setiap hari, hingga akhirnya habis. Dan itulah yang akan menyebabkan kematiannya.

"Kouki," si pemuda berambut coklat mendongakkan kepalanya, betapa senang namanya diucapkan oleh Seijuurou. "Kau tak perlu meminta maaf dariku," bibir dingin tapi lembut Seijuurou mengecup kedua matanya, jemari dinginnya menyapu pipi Kouki dalam bentuk melingkar. "Berhentilah menangis, Koukiku…"

Ia menarik Kouki mendekat ke dadanya, tempat seharusnya jantung berdetak, meski tak mendengar detakan itu Kouki merasa aman.

"Aku telah menyadarinya. Dan aku merengkuhmu tanpa mempedulikannya," mata coklat Kouki membulat, air mata mendadak berhenti.

"Tolong, jangan tinggalkan aku, Kouki," sayangnya Seijuurou meminta sesuatu yang amat egois, dan Tuhan tidak akan mengabulkan doa makhluk sepertinya.

"Hujan tidak akan berhenti malam ini," Seijuurou menghirup aroma Kouki dari helaian coklat yang berantakan, "sebagai gantinya, kau mau menghabiskan waktu bersamaku?"

Malam itu Kouki menangis dan menangis. Seijuurou melarikan tangannya ke wajah Kouki, menghapus air matanya, dan bercinta dengannya begitu lembut, menyebabkan Kouki menangis lebih keras. Setelah desahan-desahan panjang itu berhenti, Seijuurou menarik Kouki ke dalam pelukannya, sampai terasa sakit yang tidak dipedulikan Kouki. Bersama-sama, sebelum Kouki tertidur, mereka berdua menyaksikan hujan yang menjadi saksi bisu perlahan-lahan berhenti. Suara hujan yang tidak terdengar, juga menandakan napas Kouki yang berhenti.

"Empat musim telah kita lewati," dengan lengan kimono Seijuurou mengusap air mata yang tersisa, "sudah begitu lama, di waktu yang seakan tak pernah berakhir ini, aku selalu mencari seseorang yang akan menjadi pendamping hidupku. Hanya satu orang." Seijuurou menyentuhkan bibirnya ke bibir Kouki yang mulai membeku.

"Aku akan melakukannya untukmu," ucap Seijuurou seringan bisikan, melanjutkan pembicaraan sepihak ini. Ia menyentuh dada Kouki, detakan itu telah hilang. "Apa pun itu. Seandainya aku bisa menolongmu, aku akan melakukannya."

Ia menggeleng, "meski aku bisa memberikan darahku, aku tidak ingin melakukannya. Aku akan menunggumu, hingga kau datang lagi ke dunia ini."

Seijuurou menenggelamkan dua taringnya di leher Kouki, "sebagai tanda, janji, agar kita bertemu lagi. Selamat malam, Kouki. Aku akan kembali menjumpaimu, saat aku bangkit dari mimpi panjang."

* * *

><p><strong>Aku akan kembali menjumpaimu, saat aku bangkit dari mimpi panjang.<strong>

* * *

><p>Kouki berjalan, melihat keramaian di sekelilingnya, gedung-gedung pencakar langit bertebaran seakan membentuk lingkaran. Musim dingin datang lagi. Bukan butiran air yang datang, tapi butiran putih yang jatuh ke tangannya. Suhu naik beberapa derajat ketika ia memasuki gedung besar bersama teman-teman satu tim basketnya. Kedua tangannya berkeringat karena gugup. Riko–cewek tomboi berambut coklat, pelatih basket Seirin–berteriak-teriak, mengutuk pemuda berambut merah bodoh yang datang terlambat. Kapten tim basket Seirin menenangkan dirinya juga yang lain untuk menghadapi pertandingan, meski tubuhnya berkeringat dan bergetar akibat gugup.<p>

Dering ponsel tanda pesan masuk, memaksa Tetsuya–pemuda berambut biru terang yang kadang suka menghilang sendiri–membuka ponselnya.

"Ah, permisi, apa aku boleh pergi sebentar?"

Pelatih kembali berteriak, mengayunkan kipas kertasnya dengan ganas.

"Aku telah dipanggil oleh Akashi-kun."

Semua wajah menegang. Begitu juga perasaan Kouki yang gelisah, mendengar nama itu, luka di lehernya terasa perih. Hatinya berdetak tidak teratur, seakan mengatakan, ia membutuhkan orang dengan nama 'Akashi' itu.

Sesuai keinginannya, pelatih menyuruhnya menemani Tetsuya, "Furihata-kun, tolong temani dia."

"Iya."

Darahnya berdesir aneh, aroma asing tapi familier menyapa indra penciumannya. Kepalanya pusing melihat empat orang di depannya, ada ingatan-ingatan yang dijejalkan dengan paksa ke otaknya.

"Tetsu, kau punya gadis penggiring ya?" pemuda berkulit gelap berambut biru gelap–aroma keringatnya samar, tapi Kouki yakin ia pernah menciumnya, ia memutar bola basket dengan luwes menggunakan jari telunjuk.

"Mine-chin punya Sa-chin sebagai gadis penggiring kan?" si rambut ungu mengunyah coklatnya, aroma dapur menyambut Kouki.

Sambil mengecek pesan di ponselnya, yang berambut pirang menatap yang berambut hijau, "tunggu, Midorimacchi, kenapa ada gunting yang menemanimu?"

"Tentu saja ini benda keberuntunganku, Bodoh." Ia mengayun-ayunkan gunting, menggerak-gerakkannya seakan menggunting kertas khayalan.

"Oh...kalau gitu, bisakah kau berhenti memegangnya seperti itu ketika berjalan?"

Kalimat-kalimat mereka berhenti ketika Tetsuya berkata, "maaf telah menunggu."

Bayangan tipisnya membuat Kouki terlihat menonjol di antara anggota keajaiban, bulu tubuhnya meremang. Masing-masing pasang mata mereka, tertuju pada Kouki. Bibirnya terasa kaku, jantungnya bertalu keras di dada. Ada rindu yang tidak dapat dijelaskan.

"Kouki/Ko-chin/Koukicchi/Kouki." Namanya terlontar dari mulut mereka, sebuah kejutan karena memanggilnya dengan nama kecil. Padahal mereka belum pernah berbicara satu sama lain, bertemu secara khusus pun apa lagi.

Pertanyaan yang ingin diajukan Kouki terhenti oleh sebuah kalimat, "maaf membuat kalian menunggu."

Kouki tak bisa melihatnya dengan jelas, pemuda itu berdiri tepat di mana cahaya matahari berasal. Surai berwarna merah perlahan-lahan dapat terbaca oleh otak Kouki. Ia tak dapat melihat wajahnya, tapi aromanya juga nada bicaranya begitu familier. Tinggi kapten generasi keajaiban sepantaran dengan tingginya dan Tetsuya.

"Daiki, Atsushi, Ryota, Shintaro, dan Tetsuya."

Auranya yang menunjukkan kekuasaan terpancar jelas. Tekanannya membuat Kouki takut. Namun ketika namanya diucapkan, "Kouki."

"Sei-Seijuurou…" Kouki terbata. Dalam sepersekian detik, kepingan-kepingan imaji masa lalu membuatnya tersadar. Ingatan itu bukan dari sesuatu yang pernah ia alami di hidupnya saat ini, tapi ia yakin potongan-potongan itu eksis di bagian ingatan lainnya.

Setelah memotong poni merahnya menggunakan gunting hitam Shintaro, Seijuurou berjalan mendekat. Membelai rambut Kouki, menyurukkan wajah ke pundak Kouki–menghirup aroma yang tidak pernah berubah.

Luka di leher Kouki terasa panas. Ingatan itu semakin jelas, seiring banyaknya Seijuurou menyentuhnya. Kecupan di bibirnya, masih dingin seperti dulu, mendarat dan melumat bibirnya. Mata coklatnya terpejam, mengikuti permainan lidah Seijuurou.

Air matanya mengalir tanpa Kouki sadari, jatuh di ibu jari Seijuurou yang mengusap pipinya.

"Kali ini aku bisa mengatakannya secara verbal,"

Seijuurou dan Kouki menarik napas bersamaan.

Menghembuskannya dalam satu kalimat sederhana yang terdiri dari dua kata, "aku mencintaimu."

Anggota generasi keajaiban melihat mereka–maklum. Ternyata memakan ratusan tahun, agar kedua insan ini bertemu. Di kehidupan ini, Seijuurou berjanji tak akan melepaskan Kouki. Meski pun ia harus mengubah Kouki menjadi seperti dirinya–ia yakin Kouki tak akan keberatan.

"Bukankah aku pernah bilang, bahwa aku akan kembali menjumpaimu, saat aku bangkit dari mimpi panjang?" Seijuurou bertanya lembut. Senyuman merekah di bibirnya. Ryota nyaris menangis, betapa ia–bukan, semuanya–rindu melihat senyuman tulus Seijuurou dari hati.

Kouki mengangguk, mendekatkan wajah, meminta ciuman kedua kalinya, tapi diinterupsi.

"Yah, aku tahu," menggaruk kepala tempat rambut biru gelapnya tumbuh, "kalian sudah entah-berapa-ratus-tahun lamanya tak bertemu, tapi ini bukan dunia milik kalian berdua. Tepatnya tempat umum, jadi bisakah kalian tidak berci–"

Pemuda coklat berusaha menghentikan Seijuurou yang nyaris mencabik Daiki. Aura gelap mengitari Seijuurou, Daiki menelan ludah menyadari apa yang telah ia katakan.

Taiga datang sambil tersenyum layaknya seorang idiot, "senang kita dapat berkumpul lagi."

Seijuurou melirik tajam ke Taiga, harimau itu merasakan bulunya berdiri, mencari tempat persembunyian, yaitu Tetsuya.

"Sudahlah, hentikan, Seijuurou," pemuda berambut merah itu tersenyum singkat–betapa senangnya ia melihat air mata telah lenyap di mata coklat yang membuatnya jatuh cinta itu. Kouki tertawa, "marahnya nanti saja."

"Kau benar, percuma membuang tenaga untuk dua orang bodoh–_aho_ dan _baka_."

Kouki terkekeh, "aku bersyukur dapat terlahir ke dunia ini lagi. Bertemu dengan kalian, dan Seijuurou."

Satu kecupan mengunci bibir Kouki. Masing-masing dari mereka tersenyum, singkat tapi penuh arti. Sejauh apa pun berpisah, cinta pasti akan kembali bertemu.

* * *

><p><strong>End<strong>


End file.
